While the present invention is often described herein with reference to a digital video disc distribution system, an application to which the present invention is advantageously suited, it will be readily apparent that the present invention is not limited to that application and can be employed in article dispensing systems used to distribute a wide variety of rentable articles.
An improved DVD dispensing machine is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The invention of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention can function as a DVD dispensing machine-based distribution system that will typically have multiple units of each new release per DVD dispensing machine. The dispensing machines of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention can stock up to two thousand DVDs (movies, games or other entertainment content), making the system competitive with existing brick-and-mortar video rental superstores.
The dispensing machine and system of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention distinguishes itself from such stores by offering major benefits not conventionally offered by such stores, including additional cross-marketing programs (e.g., promotional rentals for a certain amount of dollars spent at the hosting store) and convenience (e.g., open always).
The dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention yields a competitive advantage in the DVD rental marketplace by offering consumers cross-marketing/promotional programs, convenience of selection (e.g., computer-based searches for movies and recommendations based on consumer profiles), and potentially extended hours. The present invention employs a more cost-effective, convenient platform than brick-and-mortar stores. In addition, with the present invention, DVD dispensing machines can be situated in hosting locations having high foot traffic, such as at a popular grocery store, restaurant, drug store, and/or other popular hosting locations.
The dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention can be operated at a substantial savings over the costs associated with traditional brick-and-mortar video rental stores. For example, the present invention does not require hourly employees manning the dispensing machines or restocking them with inventories, due to the ability of the article transport storage units to be delivered to/picked up from host locations by third-party delivery services, such as traditional or contracted courier services.
Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention does not require an on-site store manager because all operational decisions can be made at a centralized location by a management team officed remote from the hosting locations. Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention does not require significant physical space. Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention has low operating costs because no heating or air conditioning is required for the dispensing machines and they consume a relatively low level of electrical energy. In addition, the dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 has low maintenance costs and downtime.
The dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention addresses the shortcomings of traditional brick-and-mortar stores in a convenient and cost-effective delivery vehicle having the added bonus of serving as an effective promotional platform that drives incremental sales to hosting locations. In addition, the dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention overcomes these disadvantages by at least offering more new releases and older selections for any given time period, and lower cost per viewing with significantly more convenience than Internet-based and pay-per-view services.
The dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention is a fully automated, integrated DVD movie video and video game rental and/or purchase systems. It preferably incorporates robust, secure, scalable software that provides a fully personalized user experience and real-time feedback to hosting locations and advertisers, scalable hardware that leverages existing technologies such as touch screen, focused audio speakers and plasma video monitors, technology utilizing the Internet through a system website, and an article transport storage unit that facilitates the exchange of new DVDs for old DVDs in each machine with virtually no need for human intervention. These technologies and others fill long-felt needs in the art and give advantages over conventional video distribution options. The dispensing machine of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,609 and the present invention functions as much as a promotional platform as it does a rental kiosk.
By utilizing the dispensing machines and the fully-interactive, real-time, linked Internet website, consumers can rent one or more DVD movie videos, video games, or other entertainment content directly from dispensing machines as well as indirectly by making a rental reservation through the website for later pickup at a conveniently located machine. These dispensing machines are preferably networked with each other, with the inventory control and/or supply office and with the system website by phone-line, DSL, or other Internet connection at each hosting location. Through this linked network, the rental experience for each consumer can be customized based on a profile for each consumer, such as via personalized home pages and rental screens.
As with any DVD rental system, from time to time a user may return a damaged or otherwise unplayable disk, which may later be rented out to a customer who receives the unplayable disk. The present invention is directed to a DVD dispensing machines and method for permitting a customer who receives an unplayable disk to exchange that unplayable disk for a playable disk. The present invention enables a user to return the unplayable disk to the article vending machine, indicate that the user wishes to exchange an unplayable disk via a user interface, and exchange the unplayable disk for a functional one. In one embodiment, instead of permitting an exchange when a customer returns an unplayable disk, the article dispensing machine may automatically reimburse the user the cost of the rental for the unplayable disk.
In certain embodiments, the article dispensing machine may first determine whether the customer is eligible to exchange the disk based on a customer criteria. This may be desirable to prevent a customer from repeatedly fraudulently claiming that a disk is inoperable in order to exchange it for a new disk without paying an extra fee. This feature may also be desirable to limit situations in which a customer has repeated problems playing various disks due to deficiencies with the customer's disk player rather than due to any problem with the disks. For example, the article dispensing machine may not permit exchange if the customer has used the exchange function for more than 20% of the customer's rentals, which may indicate that the customer is merely using the exchange function to try to get a new rental without paying another fee. In some embodiments, in response to a customer request to exchange a disk, the dispensing machine may determine whether the vending machine contains other disks of the same title. If the dispensing machine does not contain another disk of the same title, the machine may offer the customer the option to exchange the unplayable disk for a disk of a different title. Alternatively, or additionally, the dispensing machine may determine which other dispensing machines in the area have a disk of the same title and may provide the customer the choice to exchange for those disks located at a different vending machine. In certain embodiments, in response to a request from a designated service person, the article vending machine may be configured to automatically purge all of the articles that have been returned because they were inoperable.